Dances with Wizards.
by girlstarfish
Summary: (AU/Yaoi) Collaboration with Aphrael ^^ : The sorceror, the Wizard, the Druid, a man who is lost and a beast. Somehow they're supposed to save the world. It would be nice if someone told them about this. (1x2, 3x4).
1. Default Chapter

Dances with Wizards 1.  
  
It's almost night.  
  
I reach into the front of the plain tunic I put on at the start of my journey and take out my medallion. It's cold to the touch - a result of the chill winter breeze, no doubt. The hawk symbol on the front is carved in thick bronze - marking me as a journeyman sorcerer.  
  
This journey is the one that's going to get me promoted to the silver.  
  
Of course, that doesn't mean I understand the point of this errand.  
  
"Take this to the Wizards' Council in the eastern mountains," was what our council told me. "It's very important that you get it there as soon as you can."  
  
And they handed me a wooden door handle.  
  
I still don't understand. I take out the plain, unmagical thing, holding it up next to my medallion. At the time, I'd almost believed it was a joke, but they still sent me off without even so much as a snicker. It doesn't make much sense to me.  
  
But this is my journey, and I'll still complete it.  
  
It's the middle of winter, and that makes a journey like mine a little bit more difficult than it might have been during the spring, summer, or even autumn. There's snow to deal with, for one thing, and it's cold enough so that I have to dress and pack warmly. My tunic is heavy, and I was given a warm cloak to wear. Still, in the early morning and late at night, the cold air tends to bite.  
  
It's time to stop for the night.  
  
It doesn't take more than a few minutes for me to find a place where I can set up camp. The woods I'm traveling through aren't too dense to provide more than a few clearings that would suit me. I'm not trying to hide and I'm not in a hurry, so I build a fire and lay out my things.  
  
I come from a wealthy family, so I'm not really used to camping out on my own. But I've been in training as a sorcerer for seven years, and survival is one of the first things they teach you. I learned how to set up a decent camp, though I've never actually done it before this.  
  
Perfect time to see if I've learned anything.  
  
I light the fire and dig into my bag for the rations I brought along.  
  
I've been traveling all day - and this isn't the first day. At the base of the western mountains, the Council of Sorcerers keeps track of everyone in the brotherhood. We all find ways to report back when it's necessary, and there are times we have to return for one reason or another. I lived in that place while I went through my training, so it's become like home to me. This is the first time I've ever been completely alone, but I'm finding that I don't mind it. There's a sort of peaceful feeling in the crackling of the fire and the night sounds made by various animals - mostly crunching noises, letting me know that there are creatures walking through the snow.  
  
I think I might want to make more journeys in the future. Especially through the woods. I traveled through the bare flatlands between the mountains and the woodlands earlier in my journey, and I didn't find it nearly as interesting. I get the feeling it's more dangerous here, too.  
  
But I'm prepared for that.  
  
The food I was cooking suddenly falls off my makeshift tray and into the fire with a loud hiss.  
  
"Oh no!" I crouch beside where it fell, dismayed. There's no way I'm going to be able to save any of that. Nice going, Quatre - there's some of your rations down the drain.  
  
I make a face, sigh, and reach for more food.  
  
"Hello the camp!" a voice suddenly calls from the shadows surrounding my clearing. "I'm looking for a place to stay for the night. I have food and fresh water to offer in return."  
  
Huh. Maybe I'm not so unlucky…  
  
"Come on in," I reply quickly, before he decides to leave instead.  
  
The mysterious stranger enters the clearing, setting down a heavy bag at the opposite end of the fire from me. His eyes are dark and slanted, and his hair is pulled back tightly. The expression on his face is almost severe. "Thank you for your hospitality," he says, somewhat formally.  
  
I smile, liking the look of him despite that tense feeling he radiates. "It's no trouble. The clearing isn't mine, after all, and I won't lose any warmth by sharing the fire." My smile turns rueful. "I just dropped my dinner in there, so I have to admit, your offer of food was tempting."  
  
As if on cue, my stomach growls.  
  
He smiles - very, very slightly. "Very well." His fingers move to unlace the ties on his bag. "I'm called Wufei," he offers.  
  
I nod. "My name is Quatre." I notice the strange pouch hanging by his waist. "Are you a wizard, by any chance?"  
  
He hands me a generous portion of his dry rations. "Yes."  
  
What an opportunity! To actually meet one of the others, and on my first journey… My smile widens. "I'm a sorcerer, actually."  
  
Wufei glances up, but doesn't reply.  
  
I suppose that's not an uncommon reaction. Wizards and sorcerers haven't always gotten along well together. From what I've studied of our history, neither side was very gracious about it. And both had held those who practiced different types of magic in contempt for the most part. The differences were really superficial from what I could see. Wizards used incantations to summon up spirits that would do their bidding. Sorcerers used power within themselves to work magic.  
  
The end results were very similar.  
  
Still, I'd always been interested in different types of magic. "You could have lit a fire yourself with magic, couldn't you?" I ask him, hoping to spark up a conversation.  
  
"Of course. " Wufei sniffs, as if disdainful of the idea that he might not have been able to. "But I prefer not to waste my energy. Besides, you had a fire already going. I figured if you were willing to share, it would be more practical to just have one."  
  
"That makes sense," I agree. "I didn't use magic to light this one anyway. Same reasoning."  
  
He seems to approve of that. "If we were to be attacked, we might need all the strength we could muster."  
  
"Exactly." I beamed, pleased that I'd gotten him to open up.  
  
There's a moment of companionable silence after that.  
  
I've never been a fan of silence, though. "Where are you headed?"  
  
"Back to the council." He shrugs slightly. "I was on a journey. They needed me to pick up a message from some village in the west. I'm on my way back with it."  
  
"That's where I'm going, too." I jump to the next logical conclusion. "Why don't we travel together?"  
  
Wufei looks at me for a moment. "It's practical," he concedes. "If you're trained as a sorcerer, I'm going to assume you won't be a hindrance."  
  
I decide to take that as a compliment. "Thanks."  
  
He grunts and focuses on cooking the food. At least he doesn't get distracted as easily as I do. I think it would have put a definite irritating feel to the evening if I lost more food to t he fire.  
  
In a moment, I'm busy with what actually turns out to be surprisingly tasty food. "This is really good," I say honestly, amazed that he managed to make such a meal with just dry rations to work with. "You're a pretty good cook."  
  
He frowns. "Thank you. But cooking isn't a skill that's valued high where I come from."  
  
"Really?" That's interesting. "Don't you care about what you're eating?"  
  
"If it's healthy, then it's best to eat it. If not, then it's not." Wufei shrugged. "I was taught to cook during my training, as I'm sure you were as well."  
  
I nod. "Yes I was. But I'm not exactly the greatest cook. I can force down the food I make, but I'd hate to push it on someone else."  
  
Another hint of a smile. "Well, we won't starve then."  
  
"I think we'll get by."  
  
Another moment o f silence and then, surprisingly enough, he offers more talk. "You're traveling to the Wizards' Council. What exactly is your business there?"  
  
"I'm on a journey, like you." I fold my sleeping roll into a square and sit on it to keep it warm. "I was asked to deliver something to them."  
  
Wufei raises an eyebrow. "If it's not too impolite, can I ask what?"  
  
I'd been hoping he wouldn't, but I take out the door handle and show it to him.  
  
He glances at it, then up at me. "Are you serious?"  
  
"I don't know any more than you do." I put it away. "They told me it was very important, so I guess it must be. I didn't ask for an explanation."  
  
"Of course not." Wufei seems almost incredulous at the very idea. "It's not your place to question your betters. What they ask of you is their business."  
  
I nod. "I didn't want to seem rude, so I didn't say anything."  
  
He seems satisfied. "It's not so strange. They do strange things sometimes. I'm waiting for the day when I'll achieve that state of understanding."  
  
I grin ruefully. Understanding? Right… "I think," I tell him, still grinning, "that I personally have a long way to go."  
  
--oOo--  
  
The snow is thick but so fresh we sink into it as we walk, our steps a soft whisper among the quiet woods. Thick pine scents the wood, the air is fresh and chill. It's a beautiful winter's day, and with luck, a good day to hunt.  
  
We walk in near-silence, Solo stopping every few moments to test the air with his nose. With luck we might surprise a deer as they scratch for the grass hidden under the snow, preferably a hunger weary-stag--  
  
If not the rabbits are always plentiful.  
  
Solo stops suddenly. I, musing on these thoughts, am caught unaware and blunder into him.  
  
Clumsy! He chides me with a stern look.  
  
My tail sinks between my legs and I do my best to look contrite. My lack of attention has cost us more than one meal.  
  
Solo turns from me to sniff the air again. He pauses in his task and I am emboldened to turn my nose to the breeze.  
  
What could be the matter? Prey? Another pack? That could be good or bad.  
  
It has been two moons now since we left our pack. It was time. The three females had mates and there was no chance of the two us winning one. We were unsatisfied with the share given us of the kills so moved on to find better prospects. Since then we've been run out of three different packs territories, twice by wolves, once by humans.  
  
I'm content to just explore but Solo is weary of this. I think he wants a mate.  
  
There has to be a bitch somewhere that will have him. He's a bit scrawny as wolves go, but he's got more spirit then many a male wolf with twice his size. He's good in a hunt and--  
  
Solo bunts me with his head, recalling me sharply to the moment. If you don't pay attention, he threatens …  
  
Then what? I demand with cocked ear. What have you smelled?  
  
If you would pay better attention you might know, Solo tells me, nipping me. It's meant as a reprimand, and I don't tug away. In our small pack of two, he is in charge. I'm not aggressive enough to take the challenge, besides I'm rather fond of him. He is a wiser hunter than I am, and it does me no harm to follow another's lead.  
  
Follow me. Solo lopes off.  
  
I hasten after him, determined not to be left behind. As we climb to the top of the ridge, Solo pauses, sniffing the air, before plunging down into the valley.  
  
I pause a moment on the ridge.  
  
At last I can smell what Solo detected. Smoke, very faint, mixed with something not smoke. Something--  
  
I bound ahead and ambush Solo. What is that?  
  
Reckless! He snaps at me.  
  
I am undeterred. What? What is it?  
  
Now is not the time for this, he growls low in his throat so the sound won't carry. It's then I realise.  
  
You don't know what it is?  
  
Come on, he turns to the trail. We'd best get out of here.  
  
Incredulous, I bound up to him then away again. We're not going to leave without finding out what it is?  
  
It is fire, Solo snaps. Nothing good comes with fire.  
  
So that is men I smelled? I return to the ridge top where the scent is smelt more clearly. It is man and it is something different …  
  
Something familiar…  
  
Something that is part of me…  
  
What are you doing? Solo plants himself in front of me as I start down the hill. You foolish cub! You are not thinking of following the scent--  
  
I laugh at him and dance around him. Silly Solo, doesn't he know that I have nothing to fear from a scent such as that? I am meant to follow it.  
  
He tries to pull me back but I elude him. I am faster than him, for all he's taller, and I outdistance him easily, happily chasing the marvelous scent.  
  
I slow once I am closer, threading through the tall pine trees with care. Although confident, I do not want to be careless. I test the air frequently, creeping ever nearer my target.  
  
This is madness, Solo tells me, his posture indicating his unease. This is not good.  
  
Then go, I tell him. If this upsets you flee. I will not esteem you the worse for it.  
  
Idiot. He playfully wrestles me into the soft snow. I would not leave you. You are my hunt-brother, are you not?  
  
I escape from him and shake the snow from my fur. Then follow, I command with a flick of my tail.  
  
It is not so long now, and the crackle of flame is clearly heard. Solo is right, two humans sit around the fire. Their talk is carried to us, the soft sound they make having no meaning. I sit and cock my head at the campfire. What is so odd about that?  
  
Well? Solo demands with an impatient nudge. Are you satisfied?  
  
The fire crackles away, and one of the humans stirs something over the fire. A delicious aroma is carried to me--  
  
Stew--I love a good stew. I remember when Sister Helen took me to a country inn. She told me I could eat as much as I liked. The stew was so good I managed three bowls--I sigh happily at the memory.  
  
But--to be in the Inn I walked among humans--I was a human--I am a human!  
  
Solo stares as I bound away suddenly, tearing away from the campfire and its occupants.  
  
Silly cub--you frightened me! He scolds once he catches up. What do you mean by acting so unpredictably?  
  
I paw at the snow at the base of the tree. I remember an oak tree, I tell him. An oak tree--I marked it.  
  
You think you can pick up a scent under this amount of snow? And when have you been in this part of the woods anyway? Our former territory is west of here.  
  
I was not always as you know me, I tell him.  
  
Is that so, silly cubling? He pounces me to the ground. We wrestle for a bit and I manage to get a few good nips in. Solo rolls us over against the tree and in the resulting tussle our tails dislodge quite a bit of snow.  
  
Mean. I whine, as I discover I have come off the worst in our contest. Solo has my neck.  
  
But he isn't paying attention.  
  
I pull myself loose and discover him staring at the base of the tree. It is indeed marked--a symbol implanted into the trunk. It is my mark.  
  
How did you know of that? Solo's tail is down, he does not like these developments. He wishes us away on the other side of the ridge, the scent never followed.  
  
I put it there, I tell Solo. In order to help me find my things.  
  
What things?  
  
My human things. Solo, I am not a wolf.  
  
My hunt brother looks at me. Another of your pranks?  
  
I'm serious.  
  
Oh? Solo laughs. If you are a human, pray tell me why you appear as my hunt- brother and not as one of the tailless ones.  
  
I close my eyes.  
  
It's a little like trying to remember the tune of a song. At first nothing comes up but a blank but then you get a bit of it, and then another bit comes and--  
  
I smile as I feel the familiar touch of my hair against my face. "Man, does it feel good to be able to stretch!" I do so vigorously, noting that I am now taller than Solo--considerably so.  
  
My wolf-friend stares at me, watching with wide eyes these developments. I smirk at him.  
  
"If this is one of my pranks, you must admit it's one of my better ones."  
  
A sudden gust of wind shakes the trees then and I am struck that there are more intelligent things I could do then stand naked in a snow filled wood.  
  
"Why did I have to remember I was a human in the middle of winter? Why couldn't I have picked a nice summer afternoon, or even a day with less wind?" I moaned as I dislodged my carefully hidden pack from the oak's branches.  
  
Not understanding the human words but guessing my discomfort Solo snickered. I was pleased to note that even as a human I could still read his body-language. The scent nuances were beyond my human-nose, but I could still get the basic meaning of what he said. And what he was saying now was that having a built in fur coat was pretty handy.  
  
"Careful," I warned him as I gratefully pulled on my tunic. "I might decide to borrow yours and then where would you be?"  
  
The idea of a hairless wolf seemed to amuse him. He was still snuffling when I leaped out of the tree.  
  
"Let's see--I know it's here somewhere--ah hah!" I pulled out my hairbrush triumphantly. "Almost ready for decent society!"  
  
Solo snorts. A wayward cub like you? He seems to say. As if.  
  
I grin as I discover that my hair is not horrendously knotted--hardly even tangled at all. I suppose all the grooming I did as a wolf had some effect. Plaiting it is a little more tricky, as I've lost the knack of it. Won't take me too long to relearn it, I suppose as I tie it back.  
  
Solo watches me gravely. You will go to the fire, won't you?  
  
I nod and kneel to him. I run my hand along his jaw, and resting it against his ear. What I have to say is important and there must be no misunderstanding--  
  
//Being a wolf was great// I tell him, mind to mind. //But I am on a journey to learn many things. Now I have learned about wolves it is time to turn my mind to other things.//  
  
//I will miss you, pack-brother// he tells me gravely. //We shared many hunts.//  
  
//I will never forget you, never// I tell him. //I will always consider you my hunt-brother.//  
  
//Always?//  
  
//Always// I promise.  
  
//You do not wish to become as the humans and hunt the pack?//  
  
//Never// I reply firmly. //My ways are not those of most humans.//  
  
Solo raised a shaggy eyebrow. //Then I will accompany you, hunt-brother, on your walks.//  
  
I am touched. And no, not in the head, thank-you very much. I wipe away a tear, and smile at Solo. //I am honored but I cannot accept. Men are tricky, I cannot promise you safety.// With a sigh I break the contact. "Farewell," I tell him. "I hope you find a good pack and a nice bitch."  
  
And I turn my footsteps towards the fire.  
  
--oOo--  
  
Politics.  
  
I bring the sword up in a swift, harsh cut.  
  
Estates.  
  
I stab viciously to follow up.  
  
Nobles.  
  
One more angry swipe, and the ridiculous straw figure crashes to the ground.  
  
I sheath the sword.  
  
"Oh no-o-o!" The servant in charge of maintaining the training grounds has spotted the disemboweled dummy. "Why can't you train without destroying them?" he wails, mourning the bundle of junk.  
  
I ignore him and walk out of the area.  
  
"Who does he think he is?" the offended servant fumes, behind me.  
  
"Shh!" another admonishes. "Her Ladyship's bodyguard can do as he wishes." There's a nervous tone in that voice. "Don't make him angry."  
  
I'd take more satisfaction in that if I actually cared.  
  
I'm not actually a bodyguard - I'm a mercenary. Relena - the Lady I "guard" - wasn't the one who hired me, and she has no idea what I was hired for. I've been sent out to work for Relena's "advisor", who calls herself Dorothy - whether that's her real name or not, it doesn't make a difference. Her objective is to prevent the three major orders of magic from forging an alliance. Currently, she's using an ability of Relena's to find out who I need to kill for her.  
  
The girl pounces on me the moment I enter the estate again. "Where have you been?"  
  
I turn. "What?"  
  
Dorothy frowns, but doesn't seem bothered. "I've been looking everywhere for you, Heero." She comes nearer and lowers her voice. "Relena has lapsed into a trance. She'll be having a vision shortly, so I'll need you to come with me."  
  
I move to follow her.  
  
Relena is a seer. She's also an idealistic, trusting politician with her heart set on total peace. From what I can see, it was ridiculously easy for Dorothy to gain her trust, brainwash her into 'forgetting' her visions, and make use of the ability herself.  
  
And I just kill.  
  
We enter the room a moment later. Relena is sitting in a plain but straight- backed chair. She's a pretty girl, for those who have an eye for it - blonde hair and large eyes, slender and regal and foolish at the same time. At the moment, her body is perfectly still, as if she doesn't even breathe, but she is sitting up very tall, head raised. Her eyes are closed and her lips parted, like a sleeping girl in a fairy tale waiting for a prince.  
  
What she'll get is a demon.  
  
"We've returned, my Lady." Dorothy smiles a little, facing the entranced girl. I hang back and lean against the doorframe - partly to keep free of the area where the vision's taking place and partly to make certain we're not interrupted. "Have you Seen anything yet?"  
  
Relena's head rolls around on her shoulders, and her mouth opens wide, but she doesn't speak. It feels like there's a breeze in the tower room, but nothing's being moved by it. I stand where I am. I've seen enough of her visions, but even with the first one I didn't flinch.  
  
I've dealt with magic before. And I will again.  
  
Besides, I'm told that a person would need a soul to feel afraid. I've killed mine many times over.  
  
At the center of the storm, Relena's head continues tossing wildly. The first time, I wondered if it would snap her neck. But it never has. Her fingers grip the arms of the chair she sits in, and all at once her eyes shoot open. They glow a perfect, flawless white.  
  
Dorothy takes the girl's face between her hands. "What do you see?" she demands.  
  
"They come." It's Relena's voice, but at the same time, it isn't. "They come with your destruction."  
  
It must have been something Dorothy expected, because she leans forward, eyes intent. "At last," she breathes. "She Sees them, at last." Then she addresses Relena again. "Tell me who they are, and where I can find them."  
  
"They come from the north and west. The Sorcerer, the Wizard, the Druid. And…" Her 'voice' shudders, and her body quakes, as if rejecting the vision.  
  
"And…?" Dorothy repeats. "Tell me!"  
  
"Two more!" Relena's head tilts back, so far that an ordinary person would be amazed that her neck didn't break in half from the strain. "There will be two more! They will kill you! Kill you!" Her 'voice' is nearly a shriek.  
  
"Enough!" Dorothy snaps. "Tell me who they are!"  
  
Strangely enough, Relena's head twists toward me at that point. "A beast," she says, in a strange tone. "And a man who is lost. With… the magic users."  
  
"Good enough." Dorothy frowns. "We'll get them all once we find out where they are. Tell me their location."  
  
"Traveling." Relena's back arches. "From the western mountains… to the eastern."  
  
Her voice is starting to fade. I glance at Dorothy, but she has her attention focussed entirely on the girl in front of her.  
  
"Be more specific!"  
  
"The woodlands to the north… ah!" Relena starts to convulse, inhuman grunts escaping her.  
  
"Damnit!" Dorothy straightens, then turns toward me again. "Did you understand what she said? Is that enough information to track them down?"  
  
I push myself up. "It'll do. When?"  
  
"Relena will tell you when she sends you out herself." Dorothy smiles, watching as the girl's body finally ceases jerking and goes limp. "Here, my Lady," she says, in a concerned tone, "drink this." She holds out the mug she had prepared, pressing it to Relena's lips.  
  
The girl drinks obediently, not awake enough to resist. Then she goes limp again, dead to the world for the moment.  
  
"They're not to be killed this time," Dorothy tells me, putting the mug aside. "I want all three - or five, as it sounded - brought to me alive, willing or not. And whatever you do, you can't let them reach the eastern mountains."  
  
I don't ask for her reasons. "Done."  
  
She smiles. "Aren't you ever curious about anything, Heero?"  
  
"Facts are insignificant if they won't help me," I reply. "I have my orders. If I need to know anything else, you would have told me already."  
  
"True enough." She faces me completely. "The three magic users, at least, will have powers at their disposal. I understand you've been trained to handle that. Do you have magical abilities as well?"  
  
"I have myself," I tell her. "That'll be adequate."  
  
"I'm impressed." She seems about to say more, but we're interrupted by Relena, who suddenly decides to stir awake.  
  
"Oh… dear." Her voice is muggy. "I must've dozed off." She looks up. "Dorothy, Heero - I don't remember you being here. How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Not long, my Lady," Dorothy assures her. "We only just arrived. You had just sent me to fetch Heero - don't you remember?"  
  
"No." Relena sounds confused. "I don't." She turns her puzzled gaze on me, and smiles. "Did you have something to tell me?"  
  
I glance at Dorothy. Better to let her do the talking.  
  
"We've discovered something that might interest you, my Lady," Dorothy interjects smoothly. "You remember how you wanted a sorcerer to help you in your upcoming campaign? Of course you do. We've located one who just might be open to such a venture."  
  
"Wonderful, Dorothy!" Relena's smile widens as she turns to regard her advisor. "Thank you so much for your searching. Is he here?"  
  
"No, my Lady," Dorothy says, in an apologetic tone. "We'd have to send for him, of course. And he'd need the best protection when traveling to your estate… I wonder… just who could we send?"  
  
"We can send Heero, of course." Relena turns toward me again. "Would you mind, Heero? Please go and ask this sorcerer to join us. I'll give you a message with my seal telling him all about our ideals."  
  
"No need for that, my Lady," Dorothy says. "I'm certain he knows what the situation is. You can explain the details to him in person when he arrives."  
  
Relena brightens. "Yes, of course. Thank you again, Dorothy."  
  
"When should I leave?" I interrupt. I don't use titles. Neither of them has protested it yet.  
  
"You can leave at your earliest convenience, please." Relena sounds like she's asking me rather than ordering me. "Tomorrow morning, perhaps?"  
  
I bow and leave the room without another word.  
  
Tomorrow morning.  
  
I estimate that I'll have the magic-users back at this estate before a month's time.  
  
--oOo--  
  
My tail was low as I returned to the woods.  
  
He may be a foolish cub, but Duo was my friend, and had been my constant companion since--well, I couldn't remember when exactly he'd wandered into our pack. It would be lonely without him.  
  
I ploughed resolutely through the snowdrifts. I did not know how it went with humans, but it was probably best for Duo to be in a pack of his own kind--  
  
I stopped. If humans were anything like the pack--if they were passing through they might be wary of admitting another to their ranks to share their kills. If they were planning on settling they might be stringently territorial in order to pass the word about their claim to the land.  
  
Either way--Duo who was a nice enough cub, if somewhat distractible, would need another set of teeth at his back. I decided to retrace my steps to the humans' bonfire, and watch the proceedings until I had determined whether or not Duo needed my aid.  
  
I passed Duo along the way. Apparently, he was still remembering how to walk on two legs--not made easier by the deepening snowdrifts. I would have loved to have teased him about his difficulty navigating these obstacles, but that would have defeated the purpose of going to the fire.  
  
The smell of human was almost unbearable as I reached the fire. I growled low in my throat as I crept closer--it was hard to ignore the feeling that this was a mistake, that I should not be trying to get as far from the humans as possible--even further from the fire--  
  
Two lone males. That should be good--females made things cagey.  
  
I shifted my position until I was downwind and well hidden, although allowing myself a good vantage point. The humans were seated round the fire, eating something from the fire--I didn't know the scent.  
  
I picked up Duo's scent in the breeze and settled down to my watch. It was somewhat reassuring that his scent hadn't changed--that he was still the same, even though he was a human. Scent is very important for a wolf.  
  
"Is there room by your fire for a weary traveler?"  
  
Although I'd noticed Duo's arrival, the two humans by the fire started. Evidently they'd been caught unawares.  
  
Not necessarily a good thing. The dark haired one's posture was defensive as he stood. "And who might you be?"  
  
I was rather astonished that I could understand the human words. Understanding Duo was not such a surprise--we'd traveled together so long so as to be more or less in tune to the other's thoughts. But--Duo had spoken so clearly into my mind before--had that had some effect?  
  
Duo laughed, swinging into view with a posture that said 'I'm harmless.' The two seemed to relax as he continued. "A wanderer, like yourselves, I see. I smelled your fire and hoped you'd let me join you." As the black haired one still hesitated, Duo smiled at the other, the sunlight-haired one. "It's been a long time since I've talked with any people," he said, wistfully.  
  
Ah. So he too had noticed that in contrast to his companion, the lighter furred one was open in posture, more welcoming.  
  
And he had to snicker at Duo's insinuation he'd been alone. That showed cunning, while not actual deceit. He waited the outcome of Duo's ploy.  
  
"There's more than enough room--and I don't mind sharing what food I've got- -Wufei?"  
  
The blond deferred to the black haired one--obviously the dominant male. He was still inclined to hesitate.  
  
"I don't think its wise for us to associate with civilians. I apologise for my abruptness, but we are both magic users on our journeys--the challenges we face may be unsafe for any unprepared people. "  
  
Duo laughed.  
  
This was not a good idea, as it immediately attracted the ire of the somewhat dour pack leader. "I see nothing humorous in this situation," he said.  
  
Duo shrugged. "I just find it amusing that you should be worried about me. I'm a magic user too."  
  
"Really?" The blond human was on his feet instantly. "What kind? You're not a sorcerer--"  
  
"Druid," Duo said.  
  
"Druid!"  
  
I bristled instantly. The tone with which Wufei said that word, even if I didn't fully understand it, made my fur rise.  
  
"All the more reason for us not to welcome you," Wufei muttered.  
  
The blond had a very different reaction. "A druid? That's fascinating--and you're on your testing journey too? Sit down--let me get you something to eat--"  
  
The blond had gone against the will of his leader. I waited tensely for the outburst, but all that happened was that the dark haired human sat down grumbling to himself.  
  
Interesting. Perhaps the blond was the dominant male?  
  
He was now bustling round, settling Duo like a mother wolf. I shook my head and decided to creep closer, to see if their scent might solve this puzzle.  
  
"I only just left on my journey," the blond announced. "My name's Quatre."  
  
"Duo." My friend shook his hand. Maybe this was how humans exchanged scents?  
  
The dark-haired human did not offer his hand, remaining aloof. "I heard that no druid has managed to complete their testing journey in the last twenty years."  
  
"That's partly right," Duo said. "But our testing journeys are different than yours. A druid's journey ends when he dies, and not before then--we don't believe you can ever stop learning. This stew is really nice."  
  
"That's an interesting philosophy," Quatre said. "Wufei made it. Would you like some more?"  
  
"But, if you don't end your journey, how do you earn your ranks?" Wufei asked.  
  
"The elders keep an eye on us, rule us, that kind of thing. When they want to retire they chose another to take their place. Apart from that, there is no rank divide. We're all druids."  
  
"I'm on my journey now to become a sorcerer, not a novice sorcerer," Quatre said. "After this journey, I'll be accepted among the ranks of sorcerers. After that is the rank of Master Sorcerer, which is extremely hard to get."  
  
"That sounds more like the wizard's school," Wufei said. "We have five ranks of wizard, and seven half-ranks."  
  
None of this made much sense at all. I sighed, hoping humans didn't always gab this much. Trying to follow their conversation made my head hurt.  
  
"Don't be too generous with the food," Wufei warned the others. "We don't have that much in the way of rations."  
  
That was obviously directed at Duo. I bristled. The dark-haired male was obviously attempting to establish superiority over Duo, and I knew my friend was mild tempered enough that he wouldn't try to resist it.  
  
Well if he wouldn't, I would.  
  
With a growl and a sudden leap I was inside the camp circle. I snarled at the dark-haired human, taking up the classic 'challenge' posture. Ready for attack, I deliberately met the dark-haired wizard's surprised eyes.  
  
You want to bully Duo? You have to get past me first, I snarled.  
  
"What the--" Wufei drew something from the inside of his tunic and waved it at me. There was a crackling sound then--  
  
"Solo!" Duo yelled, crashing into me.  
  
We rolled a bit, and then there was this almighty flash.  
  
"Hell," said Duo.  
  
I dimly became aware that Wufei and Quatre were conversing in highly excited tones behind us. I was more interested in the fact that the snow drift we'd landed in was now a puddle … and that the tree branches above us were still burning.  
  
"Were you trying to kill him?"  
  
"How was I supposed to know he was going to dive in front of it? I was aiming it at the wolf!"  
  
"Solo? Are you all right?" Duo was more concerned with me.  
  
I barked in the affirmative, standing up and shaking. The area where I'd been standing was scorched, there was no snow and the crisp smell of smoke lingered on the air.  
  
I was somewhat impressed.  
  
"Solo? You mean this thing is yours?"  
  
I growled at him. Was he suggesting I was Duo's property? That was an insult to any wolf.  
  
"Not mine exactly. A friend of mine, sure," Duo said hastily.  
  
"You set him on us?"  
  
Incredible! I snarled at the black-haired human again. That human is just asking for a good nip--  
  
Stop that! Duo swatted me. "I had no idea Solo was here," he said. "He must have heard our conversation and thought you were threatening me--he's rather protective of those he considers pack."  
  
"And he considers you pack?" Quatre asked, kneeling down by Duo's side, and looking at me with interested, though not frightened, eyes. I wagged my tail briefly, keeping a watch on Wufei. "How long have you been in these woods for?"  
  
"Uh … I can't actually remember," Duo laughed, embarrassed. "It's easy to lose track of time up here. I've been studying wolves and--"  
  
"This one adopted you? I don't believe you."  
  
Wufei again. This time I bared my teeth.  
  
"Ignore him," Duo told me. "This isn't like the pack. Humans don't have set ranks--well not in this situation at least. We travel as equals."  
  
I was sceptical.  
  
"He can understand you?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Pretty much. Wolves interact through gesture and tone and smell--he can still pick up the first two things."  
  
"How do we know you're not making this up? I think you made the wolf attack- -"  
  
"His name is Solo--"  
  
"Stop bickering!" Quatre commanded. "Wufei, I've got a well developed sense of empathy, I know that neither Duo nor Solo intended to harm us. Duo--what is, uh, Solo doing?"  
  
I'd walked right up to Quatre, deliberately making eye-contact then rolled over onto my back, so that my throat was unguarded.  
  
"He's, uh, decided that you are the pack leader and he's giving you his throat--its kind of like throwing himself at your mercy and saying that he'd like to be part of your pack."  
  
"You're not serious," Wufei groaned.  
  
"Uh--what do I do?"  
  
"Make eye contact with him--then, Uh--I don't know. Our old pack leader would bite here--"  
  
Quatre shut his eyes. A moment later I felt a gentle pressure against my thoughts--much like Duo had done. The sense of being welcome was strong--  
  
I sat up, wagging my tail.  
  
I had joined the human pack.  
  
--oOo--  
  
tbc. 


	2. two.

Dances With Wizards 2.  
  
"That is unacceptable!"  
  
"It's called hunting, chuckles. I need it to eat."  
  
"It will delay our journey!"  
  
"Tough luck - that's the price you pay for the pleasure of my company."  
  
"I don't even want the horror of your company. Get lost, and take your wolf with you!"  
  
Beside me, Solo snarls.  
  
I sigh.  
  
They've been like this ever since Duo and Solo started traveling with us. It's not that they don't like each other - I know that they do. But they have to fight over every stupid little detail - like the world will come to an end if they actually - gods forbid - agree on something.  
  
"Don't worry about that," I tell the wolf. "He isn't trying to insult you - he's only caught up in the argument. Right now his attention is entirely focussed on Duo."  
  
Solo hides his teeth again and turns his golden-eyed gaze on me. There's a surprising intelligence in that look. He understands me - I know that for certain. I'm not really sure if all wolves can understand, or if Solo is unique. It interests me.  
  
To the other side, Duo and Wufei continue to bicker.  
  
I really wish they'd just stop. What is that they feel they have to fight about, anyway? Maybe it's their personalities. Duo's got this devil-may- care attitude, and I'm starting to think Wufei was born prickly. A healthy sneeze would set him off. Unfortunately, if that's his problem, then I think Duo's is chronic sneezing.  
  
Whatever it is, though, it's starting to get on my nerves.  
  
"When are they going to stop?" I mutter, with a pained sigh to go along with it.  
  
That's all it takes to set off my furry new friend. I probably should've kept my mouth shut.  
  
Solo bounds over from where he sits next to me and leaps into the middle of their fight, snarling, back arched and ready to attack the next person who annoys him. Duo and Wufei both immediately back off.  
  
"Quatre! Can't you call him off?" Wufei demands.  
  
Solo growls at him.  
  
"Uh…" Duo tentatively adds himself to the new conversation. "I wouldn't be making any demands from Quatre right about now, Wuffers."  
  
"Wufei," the wizard corrects, through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Duo grins.  
  
I'm starting to think they're going to start fighting again, but Solo is still crouched menacingly between them, so apparently they decide that it's not a good idea.  
  
"Come over here, Solo," I say, and the wolf lopes over to my side. "I don't think they're going to start arguing again right now."  
  
He wags his tail at me.  
  
I smile.  
  
Solo must be a strange wolf. I don't think that others would be quite so intelligent - or so perceptive. I did touch on his mind, after all, so I'm in a position to know. There's a great deal in there that was odd - as I'd pretty much expected, seeing as he's a wolf. But it wasn't so strange that it was really different from a human mind - except in the way Solo thinks. He understands a lot more than I think we even suspect right now.  
  
I'm starting to think that when I'm promoted to full sorcerer, I'll have to devote some time to studying animals in the wild. It's a really fascinating subject, and I'd like to know if all creatures have this same potential.  
  
It's something to think about, anyway.  
  
"Thanks for getting the wolf turned on us," Wufei mutters.  
  
"Me?" Duo shakes his head. "Not my fault he doesn't like you."  
  
"It's your fault he's here in the first place!"  
  
"I didn't tell him to come with us."  
  
"Yeah, but - "  
  
"You know," I interrupt, watching them. "You guys fight like an old married couple. Are you sure you really don't like each other?"  
  
The way they jump away from each other is priceless.  
  
Solo's tongue lolls out, in a way that suggests he's laughing.  
  
That pretty much puts an end to the fighting, for tonight anyway. I pretend to be oblivious and set up the camp while a blessed silence falls over us.  
  
And to think, I used to hate silence!  
  
With Duo and Wufei along, I've really gained an appreciation for it.  
  
It's not easy being the peacemaker. Sometimes, like tonight, it's amusing. Especially when I have Solo to back me up. You wouldn't believe how well people will listen to you when you've got a snarling wolf beside you. He's been a great help.  
  
It still gets irritating sometimes, though - I can't really help that. We're a strangely assorted group, for certain.  
  
Something cracks nearby.  
  
Immediately, all three of us are on our feet, and Solo is growling a warning. "Who's there?" Wufei calls out, suspiciously.  
  
"I'm not trying to attack." Seconds later, a stranger steps out of the trees and into our line of vision. "I'm just a traveler, like you."  
  
"Oh." I manage a smile. He's very strange-looking - dark hair, cold blue eyes, and a look about him that suggests he's all business. "Well… you can join us if you want."  
  
Duo, Wufei, and Solo all turn their heads at practically the same time to look at me. I see an incredulous stare on Wufei's. Duo just shrugs, and Solo appears to accept my word as law.  
  
I could get used to that.  
  
"Thanks." The stranger comes over to sit near the fire. He doesn't offer any more information. "Which way are you traveling?"  
  
"East," Duo supplies, earning him a murderous look from Wufei. The braided druid spreads his hands out innocently, as if to say 'What? Why not?'  
  
"I happen to be going that way myself," the newcomer says. "I'll travel with you, if you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all." I manage to speak up before Wufei can. "We'd be happy for your company."  
  
The look I get from Wufei tells me that 'happy' was not the first on his list of words to describe how he'd feel about the stranger's company.  
  
"I'm Quatre," I say, ignoring the wizard. "My friends are Duo, Wufei, and Solo." I indicate them each in turn. "We're magic-users - one of each type, actually. What's your name?"  
  
"Heero."  
  
Not the talkative sort, I guess.  
  
"Well," I continue, determined to get some conversation. "If you don't mind my asking, where are you from and where are you headed?"  
  
"I'm on business," he tells me, voice flat. "I work as a mercenary - what business I'm on is open to no one besides myself and the one who pays me. If you meant to ask where I'm from originally, I can't tell you that. I travel around - but there's no place I would honestly call mine."  
  
I'm a little taken aback by that abrupt answer, but I recover quickly enough. There's something telling me that I shouldn't exactly trust this Heero fellow… but that I should, at the very least, allow him into our mismatched little group.  
  
"That's all right," I say, to answer him. "We all have secrets of some kind. At least you haven't lied to us."  
  
He turns that intense gaze away from me. "True."  
  
I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. He's very strange.  
  
Still… I don't mind. I have a feeling that adding Heero to the group will be a decision that I'll live to be thankful for.  
  
And when you're dealing with magic, those kinds of feelings mean a lot.  
  
--oOo--  
  
I love the woods. Even with all this snow about right now there is so much to see and look at. Like this.  
  
In a sheltered valley, in a patch of sunlight, snow has thawed and a few delicate snowdrops blossomed. The flowers don't look anything like snowdrops to me, but that's their name, I guess. I run my finger along one delicate edge and puzzle over how something so beautiful and delicate can appear amidst so much harsh weather.  
  
Solo snorts softly behind me, and strolls over to poke his cold nose down my neck. Wasting time?  
  
"A good druid never shuts his mind of to any knowledge. Even a snowdrop might have something to teach us. 'Sides, its pretty."  
  
Solo snorts again and sits down beside me.  
  
"You're not happy, are you?" I said, sitting up. "What's the matter? Your new pack getting you down?"  
  
Solo growled softly. I don't like him.  
  
"Who? Not Wufei again. Geez, if you two would just leave off pestering each other--"  
  
Solo laughed and swatted me with a paw. As if you can talk, you foolish cubling. The way you two carry on--  
  
He's cheered up some. That's a good sign. "Well, if its not Wufei, I doubt it'll be Quatre--what's up with that? You follow him around like he's in rut."  
  
That got me a sharp nip.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
One should not talk about the pack-leader with such disrespect. Solo was disapproving. Quatre is a good and fair leader. He deserves our obedience and our respect.  
  
"Okay, okay, sheesh. I think we've established its not Quatre that's the problem. So, you're mad at me?"  
  
No. It's the other one. Solo growled again. He smells wrong.  
  
"Heero?" I pondered this. "But--he's only been here, what, an hour?"  
  
Too long. Solo's tail drooped. I don't like the way he's acting towards Quatre. He's being friendly and everything but the words don't match his scent.  
  
"Really?" I was interested now. If anyone could pick up on that, then Solo could. "You think he's lying to us?"  
  
I don't know that word.  
  
I switched to mind speech. //Lying is when you say something that you don't mean. The opposite of truth.//  
  
//I think I see," the wolf said. //Why do you have a name for it?//  
  
I shrug. //Humans are pretty good at it? I don't know.//  
  
//I have a lot to learn about my new pack.//  
  
I ruffled his ears. //You're doing fine,// I told him.  
  
His tail wagged briefly but there was still something bothering him. //Duo-- I can understand you when you talk human, but--//  
  
//That's nothing to worry about//I told him. //It's curious, but its not unheard of for an affinity with my personality and the use of my magic on you to allow you to understand me better--//  
  
//That doesn't extend to the rest of your packmates, though, does it? And I can understand them.//  
  
//You're kidding me// I said. //Maybe you're reading their body language-- //  
  
//No, I hear them as clearly as we are speaking now.//  
  
I released Solo, perplexed. Only one thing I could do--find someway to test this. "Wufei?" I called back to the camp. "Would you mind saying something to me? Anything you like?"  
  
A minute and nothing.  
  
With Solo at my heels I tracked down Wufei deep in some sort of meditation.  
  
"Oi, Wuffers! Wufei--speak to me, Wufei." I tapped him on the head. "Anyone home?"  
  
Solo and I took refuge in flight as Wufei with rather bad grace informed us of what he thought of my behaviour at volume and quite considerable length.  
  
"Well," I said, as we regained our breath. "What did you hear him say?"  
  
//He disliked being pulled from the serious contemplation of the universe for one of your idiotic stunts and would advise you to keep your moronic ideas to yourself in future. Moreover, he is not called 'Wuffers', as he believes he has already informed you, and requests that you only address him by his given name, that is Wufei. Furthermore, he suggests you get a haircut, interest yourself in some real magic or give up the pretence of practicing it altogether and--what was the last thing? Oh, that's it, he suggests you get off your behind and instead of wasting time cooing like an onna over the wildflowers, go and do your share of the jobs around here, namely the hunting you said you would// Solo reported smugly.  
  
I stared at him.  
  
Silence is a good look on you, the wolf reflected, beginning to groom himself sedately. You ought to adopt it more often.  
  
With a smile I sat down beside him. //Mind if I take a look at your mind?// I asked.  
  
After a quick shake, Solo assented.  
  
It's hard to explain how the life and soul of someone or something feels. Solo's thoughts were loud as thunder in my head, his heart almost deafening. And under those lay subtler currents, his feelings, the sensations he picked up from the world around him, and, entwined with all the rest, running in his blood, yet connecting him to something bigger--  
  
"Magic," I said. "Well."  
  
Magic? Solo looked at with an air cocked. Does this make me like you?  
  
"Not exactly. You don't have enough of it--or rather the right kind. You're kind of like a carrier rather than a user, more susceptible to others magic- -but there are some magics you can wield in your own right. It's difficult to explain."  
  
And it is this that allows me to understand the others?  
  
"Yes--I guess my magic must have awoken that. It would be interesting to know what else you can do with it, but I'm afraid this is out of my expertise."  
  
This is interesting, Solo said. I will think on this. About to leave, he paused. Duo?  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
I saw a good sized rabbit by the stream before, if you ever planning on doing your hunting. He smirked and left.  
  
I took up my bow and sought the stream. The rabbit had moved on but I caught a decent-sized pigeon.  
  
"Thanks for your sacrifice, sister," I said as I retrieved my kill. "We are grateful."  
  
There was a soft snort behind me.  
  
"You must be the druid."  
  
I turned around.  
  
Heero faced me, his own weapons out. His eyes were cool and hidden, his face expressionless.  
  
Somewhat disconcerted by his comment, I sought for something--anything--to say.  
  
"You look to have had better luck them me," I said, with a laugh, motioning to the pair of ducks he held. "We'll eat well tonight."  
  
"You could have had better luck if you'd tried," he commented blandly. "I saw at least two birds that you could have brought down that you let go."  
  
He'd been watching me? How long? "I try to kill as cleanly as possible, with the least amount of suffering," I hurried my words nervously. "If I don't think the kill will be swift, I don't shoot."  
  
"A very sentimental policy. I wonder more people don't adopt it."  
  
He was mocking me? I shrugged. "Each to his own. You're a soldier, aren't you?"  
  
"A mercenary," he corrects.  
  
"What's the difference? Oh, that's right--soldiers have honour."  
  
I saw something flicker in his eyes then but he let no trace of emotion show. "I find honour a much overrated principle."  
  
"Is that so?" I knew it was a bad idea but some part of me wanted to draw him out further. "Perhaps," I drawled, infusing the words with just a hint of mockery, "you would do me the honour of walking with me back to the camp, Mr.--what was your last name?"  
  
"Yuy," he said, holding out his hand to me with just a hint of humour.  
  
I rose to his charade, accepting his arm with the grace of a noble-woman. "So, tell me, what is your view of honour, Mr. Yuy?"  
  
"Simply a tool employed when all other methods fail," he said. "It's used as currency by the nobility, I've seen men suffer deprivations they would not submit to for any price for it, and too many die for its empty promises- -honour--don't make me laugh! A good meal and a full purse are worth more, any day."  
  
"I see," I said. "So expediency is your line, then."  
  
"I am a man of business," Heero said. His voice, even in his cool sentences was compelling--imbued with an under the surface danger that fairly took my breath away. I could see the source of Solo's discomfort readily--and yet I was fascinated. "I act in whichever way will best serve my interests." He sneered. "Unlike others, I do not quaver at a little bloodshed."  
  
I bristled. "Nor do I--in good cause. But death cannot be undone, nor can any magic bring life--it is not a gift to be taken away lightly."  
  
"You hunt."  
  
"To survive. Everything goes full circle. The beasts and birds prey on each other, and we on them until the day we ourselves are food for the earth."  
  
"And what part does honour play in all of this?"  
  
"It binds us all and ensures the circle does not fail. Respect for the other members of the circle, honouring the lives we take, avoiding excess and waste--" I stopped, letting his arm go. Heero's face was still distant. My words meant nothing to him. In that moment I realised he had no idea of life, none at all. "Honour can't be explained, Heero. It can only be understood."  
  
Heero laughed. "A typical philosopher's answer. You seem to have been well trained to do nothing useful. You can keep your honour, druid. I have no need of it." He stalked off in the direction of the campsite.  
  
I watched him leave, frowning. "You wouldn't say that if you knew--"  
  
"Well," Wufei's voice broke into my thoughts. "It appears we agree on something."  
  
I looked up, eventually spotting him, sitting on a branch in the tree above my head. "And what would that be?" I asked.  
  
"The warrior is a problem," Wufei slid off the branch, landing delicately on the ground beside me. "A man without honour is a man who is lost."  
  
"He has no idea," I grumbled. "Business--I wonder what business brings him here?"  
  
The Chinese wizard nodded. "It is most unusual for him to be so eager to travel with us--usually magic-users and those of the sword do not get on well. Quatre is too trusting. I shall be on my guard--and I advise you to do the same."  
  
--oOo--  
  
This is almost ridiculous.  
  
I've studied magic-users since I was young - that's what I was trained for, after all - and I've dealt with more than a few. But these three… They display their weaknesses far too easily. I can read the lot of them like they've got their personalities printed on their faces.  
  
"Here's the bag." The blond sorcerer brings over the supplies needed for cooking. "I hope it's the right one - sometimes it's hard for me to tell." He smiles.  
  
Quatre, their supposed leader, is soft-hearted. He follows his feelings and trusts easily - even to the point of disregarding his instincts at some points. I believe he's the only one in the strange little group who has actually started to like me. I think he knows he shouldn't trust me, but he chooses to give me the benefit of the doubt.  
  
Careless. Very careless.  
  
I've begun to think that wolf he always seems to have following him around is the only thing that would keep him from being accidentally killed or taken advantage of. Of course, I've yet to see him in a fight, so I'll refrain from judging him on that.  
  
"Yeah, it's the one." The dark-haired wizard takes the offered bag with a brisk thanks, and digs into it. "Get out of my way for a while. I don't like people looking over my shoulder while I cook."  
  
The easterner, Wufei, is proud. He's got a rigid sense of honor and, though he's not exactly conceited, his opinion of his skills and his worth is high. He's also overly serious and takes his actions and his words just as seriously. He's quick to judge, and doesn't like to back down from any position, even though his feelings or instincts might warn him otherwise.  
  
Too easily manipulated.  
  
I think that of the three of them, Wufei would be the most difficult to defeat in straightforward combat. He leaves himself open to trickery, though, mostly because his own sense of honor won't allow him to fully consider the possibility that an enemy would be so dishonorable.  
  
"Got the firewood." The braided druid sets down his sizable bundle next to Wufei. "Think that oughta last you long enough, Wuffie? I could always get more, no problem."  
  
Out of the magic-users, the druid intrigues me the most - more than likely a result of the fact that I've never actually dealt with one before. Druids aren't combatants by nature, so one rarely finds oneself in a position to fight against them. Duo seems typical of their kind - efficient and disdainful of any waste. He's close to nature and values life of any kind. Most people would say there's something beautiful about that. I think that he's flighty and unreliable - not to mention stubborn. It's always interesting to hear the same argument about honor presented in different ways. Maybe some day someone will actually convince me.  
  
He shouldn't hold his breath for that.  
  
However, Duo wouldn't make a very challenging opponent. His weakness lies in the fact that, because of his views on the importance of preserving life, he'd be hesitant to kill unless he could see the absolute need for it. I know exactly how to take advantage of that sort of hesitation.  
  
"Heero?" Quatre glances at me. "You're awfully quiet - is something the matter?"  
  
I shrug. "Just thinking."  
  
Duo rolls his eyes and sits down by Wufei. "Mr. Cheerful. He's worse than you." He nudges the easterner.  
  
Wufei scowls at him.  
  
Dorothy's final instructions to me were to bring back all five of the companions - but I only saw four. Well, four if you counted the wolf. Relena had spoken of a beast, so I assume that was what she was talking about.  
  
I haven't seen anything of a man who was lost.  
  
Still, I could bring these four in. Dorothy seemed most interested in the magic-users anyway; she probably wouldn't mind. And I'm not about to go hunting aimlessly after some obscure phrase. If she kills the others, it won't have any meaning anyway.  
  
I have to consider my options carefully. If I decide to take them all at once, I'll have to be sure of their fighting skills. I haven't seen any of them fight yet, so I have no idea.  
  
Perhaps it's time to do a little bit of field research…  
  
I'll just have to make a request of my superiors.  
  
I casually reach for my bag. Inside is a small knife, like the type used for skinning animals. I twist the handle to the right, one half turn.  
  
That'll be enough to show me what I need to know.  
  
"What are you doing?" Wufei demands suddenly. He's looking at me.  
  
I meet his gaze. "Getting myself a blanket."  
  
"Keep your hands where I can see them, mercenary," the easterner tells me coldly. "I don't entirely trust you not to stab us while our backs are turned."  
  
"Wufei!" Quatre hisses.  
  
"It's perfectly normal to have suspicions." I pull out the wool blanket. "I have no honor, after all."  
  
The wizard glares at me suspiciously.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Wuffie," Duo speaks up suddenly. "As long as our backs aren't turned, he doesn't have a place to stab us, now does he?"  
  
His gaze meets mine - that is a definite challenge. There's more intelligence behind those eyes than I thought at first. I suddenly see the purpose behind the light, offhand comment.  
  
I'm impressed. Maybe he's not so flighty.  
  
Beside Quatre, the wolf snarls.  
  
Duo turns from me. "Something's out there," he tells the others.  
  
I make sure my weapons are in place. This should be interesting.  
  
"What's out there?" Wufei asks. "Another wolf?"  
  
Duo shakes his head, and glances back at the wolf again. "Nothing that belongs in this forest," he answers.  
  
Quatre actually looks intrigued rather than frightened or tense. "Really? Well, maybe we should find out if it's friendly. If it is, it might be interesting to - "  
  
"It's not," Duo interrupts him. He looks vaguely disturbed. "It's killing trees."  
  
"Trees?" Wufei repeats. "Just how big is this thing?"  
  
I could answer that one. Really big.  
  
"Really big." The druid unconsciously echoes my thoughts. "And it's not normal. It's something created - unnatural."  
  
By this point even Quatre is on guard. We can hear nothing from the surrounding forest; everything is completely silent. That's it then. I brace myself for the initial attack.  
  
The creature bursts through the trees around the camp, and roars, leaping at its first victim - Solo.  
  
An arrow hits its face, and the wolf has time to jump out of the way before the thing lands. I hadn't even seen Duo pick up his bow, much less draw it and fire.  
  
Very impressive.  
  
"What is that?" Quatre gasps, as the wolf lopes over to his side. It stands between him and the beast, snarling, as if it intends to protect him. "It looks like a monster!"  
  
I don't know the answer to that myself, but the creature is menacing enough. It has a huge snout like a boar's, and a broad expanse of thick skin over its enormous back. It's nearly as tall as the three of them put into one person, and its arms are apelike and twice the size of my waist. It doesn't carry weapons - there's no real need. The fur covering the thing is dark grey - appropriate, for a beast of darkness.  
  
"Call it whatever you like!" Wufei has a thin strip of paper between his fore and middle fingers. "But speculate after we've killed it." He holds the paper in front of him like a weapon. "Quatre."  
  
""Right." The blond holds out his hand and a blast of what I recognize as pure inner energy - knocking the creature back and dazing it. Quatre wavers where he stands. That's the main weakness of a sorcerer; their magic comes from within, so it drains them to use it.  
  
Time to join in. I jump in from the other side and attack the sensitive part of its stomach. That's enough to enrage it. I deliberately slow my reaction time to the point where the thing can and does throw me aside with a clumsy swipe of one thick arm.  
  
Pain rushes through me when I land. I ignore it in favor of watching the battle. I have plenty more to learn.  
  
"Duo!" Quatre manages to recover fairly quickly - not bad. "Fall back and keep shooting! It can't take too much of that!"  
  
"Got it!" The thing aims another swipe at Duo, who skips back out of the way and gives it a few more arrows. The tips must be poisoned, because it slows a little more with each one.  
  
The wolf growls, and comes to the rescue of his comrade, jumping onto the creature's back and sinking its teeth into the back of that throat. It does no good, of course; its hide is too thick. The wolf is thrown back with very little effort.  
  
"Solo!" Duo and Quatre both shout, out of sync with each other.  
  
"Quatre!" That's a warning shout from Wufei's side.  
  
The sorcerer appears to understand, and focuses on the charging creature. "Give it a hit!" he tells the wizard. "Duo needs space to shoot from!"  
  
Wufei holds up the slip of paper and shut his eyes - then with a flick of his wrist, releases that energy.  
  
A thick wall of flame bursts from where he stands and hits its target with a satisfying scorching sound, burning the creature in its side. It roars in anger and lashes out - at Quatre rather than him, forcing the sorcerer to take a dive into the bushes.  
  
"Quatre! Watch it!" Duo calls, distracting the thing with another volley of arrows. Stupidly, the thing flails at him, and he dodges neatly. It hits Wufei instead, winding the wizard. "Wufei!"  
  
It seems that the easterner is out of commission for the moment; he's lying prone, and gasping for breath. Duo is already running to his side, heedless of any danger.  
  
Quatre finishes floundering in the bushes, and comes back up with a determined look. "I'll give us some breathing room! Hold on!"  
  
He brings the statement to life by pressing his hands together as if praying, and shutting his eyes. "Shield," he says, in the same kind of tone as Relena when she's in one of her seer spells. The air seems to shudder and solidify around us - creating a kind of energy bubble that pushes the beast out and locks the magic-users in.  
  
Quatre collapses to his knees, momentarily spent.  
  
The thing howls its fury and beats against the translucent wall, but Duo's arrows appear to have done their work well. It slows, stops, and then falls.  
  
Silence.  
  
Impressive. I admit to a grudging respect there. I had expected more hesitation, less skill… it was a little clumsy, but I can see the beginnings of a very strong fighting team growing there. With more practice, and more battles, they could easily become a force to be feared.  
  
It's too bad they won't get the chance.  
  
--oOo--  
  
It was dead?  
  
The massive form lay in the trampled snow, muddy and stained with blood. It twitched, writhing a bit, but did not rise.  
  
Quatre was the first to recover and typically, his first action was one of concern. "Are you all right?" he asked, pulling Heero out of the snowbank he'd been thrown into. "Is anyone hurt?"  
  
Wufei was throwing up into a bush. Duo had an arm around him and was rubbing his back. "We're fine," he said. "Just a bit shaken--where's Solo?"  
  
Heero grunted, shaking off Quatre's hand. I suspected he felt he'd lost face by his part in the battle--having to be rescued by the others would rankle. Quatre didn't notice, he was concerned--for me.  
  
"Oh no--Solo? Solo!"  
  
"Sooloo! Answer us!" Duo was getting upset.  
  
I barked in answer.  
  
"Oh my." Quatre stared.  
  
"Stay there! Don't move!" Duo was even more frantic. "We'll get you down!"  
  
I barked at him again, telling him not to be foolish. As if I was going anywhere--  
  
Four legs might be okay on the ground, but they were not much use in a tree. I couldn't move much for fear the branches that had caught me would let me go--  
  
In short I was pretty much stuck.  
  
"How did that happen?" Wufei wondered, recovering himself. "That … thing just tossed him up there?"  
  
I sighed. It had happened when I'd jumped on the beast's back. It had shaken me off like I was a flea--which I suppose was accurate in terms of our respective sizes. Still--I'd been powerless against that thing. I did not like that at all.  
  
"Wufei, do you have a levitation spell?" Quatre asked.  
  
The Wizard nodded. "Why?"  
  
"I can make a solid surface out of the air. If you raised it we could use it to gently lower Solo down--"  
  
Wufei nodded and they went to work. Duo hovered nervously, probably the most worried out of all of us, and Heero watched silently. The cloud-like platform Quatre had constructed was raised slowly to me, until I brushed the branches. Problem--I still couldn't free myself.  
  
I barked this information to Duo.  
  
"Hang on--I can fix that," Duo said, walking over to the tree.  
  
"You can't climb it, Druid," Wufei said. "Those branches won't take both of your weight--"  
  
Duo ignored him, wrapping his arms around the tree trunk and shutting his eyes.  
  
Quatre and Wufei exchanged a glance.  
  
"He's not thinking of--that's not possible is it?"  
  
"I heard rumours--always assumed they were rumours--" Wufei broke off as the branches below me abruptly shifted.  
  
I was slowly lowered through the branches to the floating cloud, the branches passing me along like so many hands. I barked and tried to fight them, not at all happy with this new development.  
  
"Steady Solo! We've almost got you!" Quatre called. I looked down to find the cloud just below me--and suddenly I was sitting on it, rather startled. The cloud carried me down, dissolving into nothing as I reached the ground.  
  
"Solo! Are you all right?"  
  
"You're not hurt?"  
  
I was immediately fussed over by Duo and Quatre, both of whom had to pat me strenuously in order to be satisfied that I was indeed still alive. I barked, wagging my tail, to show them I was okay.  
  
"How did you do that?" Wufei demanded. "It looked like--the tree obeyed you!"  
  
Duo hugged me. "Don't be silly, Wufei. If Druids could do things like that, don't you think everyone would know about it?"  
  
"We'd better get going," Heero said sourly. "It's getting late--we don't want to be here when night sets. There might be others."  
  
"Lead on," Quatre motioned to Heero. As Duo stood to walk after them I fastened my teeth in his sleeve.  
  
"Solo? What--"  
  
I hauled him into the bushes. I would talk with you. It's very important.  
  
"Duo?" Quatre called back. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Solo wants to talk to me," Duo yelled. "We'll catch up with you later." He turned to me. //What's the matter, hunt-brother?//  
  
I took a deep breath. //I would be human.//  
  
--oOo--  
  
"Goodnight, Duo--Solo," Quatre lingered by the fire. "Are you sure you're not tired?"  
  
"It's a beautiful night," Duo said with a shrug. "Look at that moon."  
  
I barked in agreement.  
  
Quatre followed our gaze upwards. "I don't think I'd noticed before--how bright the moon is--or the stars."  
  
"The air is clearer up here in the mountains. Makes for great star gazing," Duo said, leaning back. "Sure you don't want to join us? It'll be good-- take your mind off--you know--"  
  
Quatre hesitated, then a yawn decided him. "Some other night. I think I need the sleep."  
  
"Goodnight!"  
  
I watched Quatre leave then lay down beside Duo. He'd said he'd think about my request and answer me tonight. I hardly knew what I hoped--on one hand there was the prospect of achieving my desire--losing everything I knew in the process.  
  
"Solo?" Duo said. "Before I answer you, tell me why you want what you do."  
  
I growled. Was such hedging really necessary?  
  
"Yes. I've never used my magic to change another before--I have no idea how it may affect you. Therefore I want to be satisfied that it is for a good cause or I will not attempt it."  
  
Of all the times for Duo not to act like an irresponsible cubling!  
  
I told him of my resolution to travel with them, of my feeling during the battle when my inability to aid my pack-mates had been amply demonstrated. As a human I could aid them where as a wolf I could not--and I would protect Quatre.  
  
"Always it comes back to Quatre--" Duo smiled. "Ya think I should tell him what a lucky guy he is?" He sat up as I bared my teeth at him. "Only joking!"  
  
This is no joking matter! I growled. Duo--  
  
"Easy, Solo. I know this is important to you--and for that reason, I'll do it."  
  
Really? I stood, tail wagging. Now?  
  
"No! Course not!"  
  
My tail dropped. Why not?  
  
"All sorts of considerations. I mean--you'd be naked! Not a great way to make an entrance--not to mention catching hypothermia--and if your build as a human is anything like your wolf form then my clothes aren't going to do you much good--and then there's the magic aspect! If I use magic here Wufei and Quatre will pick it up--and we're not supposed to use our magic openly! And I've already blown that rule once today--and am I ever in trouble when the Council gets together next--"  
  
I nipped Duo to bring him back to the matter at hand. So when can you change me?  
  
"I remember there being a town to the East of here a bit. We could get ahead of the others a bit--I could get clothes for you there--and the others could catch up with us when they get there. What do you think?"  
  
I was already padding towards the forest. Let's go.  
  
Duo whined a bit about missing sleep but a couple of assertive bites put a stop to that.  
  
"What about tomorrow when the others wake up and find us gone? Do you really want to upset Quatre?" he asked, cunning.  
  
I wavered. We'll come back quickly.  
  
"Fine," Duo sighed. "The fact we're wandering through woods that, as we saw recently, are inhabited by monsters, in the height of night, all on our own doesn't bother you?"  
  
I snorted at his statement. Anyone might think you were scared.  
  
"You're really bent on leaving now?" Duo sighed. "Lead on, O besotted one."  
  
I looked at him suspiciously. 'Besotted' is not in the vocabulary of most wolves--but as Duo seemed resigned to the journey I let it pass.  
  
We made good progress through the woods. The snow had started to fall again, softly, giving the night a soft, veiled feel.  
  
"I don't like this," Duo said. "Another one of those monsters might be out there, and we wouldn't hear it until it was on top of us."  
  
I growled at him. We couldn't do anything about the situation, so what was the use in bringing it up?  
  
Duo laughed at me. "Maybe there is something we can do. Take my clothes."  
  
I listened amusedly to Duo swearing as he fastened his bundle of belongings onto my back. Having lived among humans for a while, I knew the meaning of a few of the words--You're done?  
  
"Sssh," Duo told me, with his eyes shut. I watched as his form suddenly seemed to become fluid, reforming itself into a soft white body and wings. The owl blinked at me once, revealing bright yellow eyes, before spreading its wings experimentally.  
  
I was impressed.  
  
Duo launched himself into the air with a flutter of wings no louder than the sound of the fallen snow. He was quickly lost amongst the falling snow but a soft hoot floated back to me from several trees ahead, an invitation to follow.  
  
The rest of the journey passed uneventfully. With Duo in the air we made much better progress--I could travel at my own speed rather than having to adjust my gait to match the two-leggers. Just as dawn began to lighten the sky and the snow stopped falling, Duo swooped down to inform me the human village was in sight.  
  
"We'll be there in time for breakfast," he said, pulling on his clothes. "I might even have time to take a bath--a hot bath--with real hot water--"  
  
I barked. He hadn't forgotten the reason for this journey?  
  
"How could I?" Duo said. "You'd bite me if I did."  
  
The human village was strange, unsettling. So many of them crowded into one space--enough for several packs. Not surprisingly, sharing such a confined territory, there were plenty of sharp voices and shouts. I stayed close beside Duo, wondering how he could thread his way through the confusion with such calm.  
  
"Here we go--tailor," Duo said, pushing open the entrance to one of the human dwelling places--a sort of wooden cave, enclosed, but situated right out in the open. I followed him inside, not liking the feeling of being trapped that rose within me as the door closed.  
  
"May I have a look at your wares?" Duo asked the man seated inside the den. He described what he wanted as the man looked me over with a sour look.  
  
"There'll be no dogs inside my shop, thank-you," he said.  
  
I bared my teeth, unnerved by this strange place and ready to defend myself against any slight. Duo came to my rescue.  
  
"It's okay," he said. "Solo's a wolf. Now, about these prices--"  
  
The shopkeeper gave the clothes to us for nothing.  
  
"I ought to go shopping with you more often!" Duo chortled as we returned to the woods. "What's the problem, Solo?"  
  
I fretted. The man at the shop--dismissed me.  
  
"I'm afraid most humans are that way to animals. Ignore them--they don't know any better," Duo replied. "Are you ready?"  
  
I tried to dismiss my worry from my mind. I'm ready. 


End file.
